Merde
by enginerd01
Summary: It's been five years since Delphine left for Frankfurt with no contact allowed with Cosima. Now as the Dyad has changed leadership, what happens when Delphine returns to Toronto and runs into a familiar face? Short 8 chapter bit of fun. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

Just a short 8 chapter bit of fun. Been a long time since I've written. Be gentle...

CHAPTER 1:

It had been five years.

Five years since she'd left. There was a short phone call when she landed in Frankfurt but it was clear that it was goodbye. Rachel would have ruined her career if she didn't go or worse continued to use her as a pawn against Cosima. Unfortunately, Cosima didn't see her leaving as a noble deed – more on the lines of leaving her to die in favor of a career, regardless of how much she protested.

But that was all in the past or so she told herself. Now she sat in her business class seat biting her perfectly manicured burgundy colored nails waiting for her plane to land in Toronto, the city she had left all those years ago. Staring out the window at the clouds below, she allowed her thoughts to pull her into the past.

Life had been slow in Frankfurt. Slow in the sense that it was just science she was working on. No longer was she racing against the clock trying to save the woman she loved. Her life had become routine. Sure, her career was on fire - leading an institute of world class scientists - but she knew something was missing. Although she tried not to explicitly think it, that something was in the form of a petite brunette scientist.

Rachel was true to her word when she said she would have no contact with the clones. She tried for weeks to get information on Cosima's health but it was useless. Cosima had made it abundantly clear that she didn't want to hear from her after several calls and messages went unanswered and by the time she landed in Frankfurt, Cosima was no longer an employee at the Dyad institute so she couldn't discreetly check up on Cosima through work. She was often left wondering if she was even alive, which would send her into fits of anxiety.

In order to take her mind off of Cosima, she dove into her work in Frankfurt quickly rising in the ranks as a respected scientist and leader. A few years into her tenure, she succeeded the retiring former Director of the Frankfurt Dyad Institute. With this position, she quickly grew the capabilities of the division and it was now one of the most respected in the Dyad Corporation.

But something was missing.

And on the nights when she would sit home alone with a glass of wine, she found herself thinking of her life back in Toronto. Only after the one glass turned to three or four, she found herself googling Cosima and the other members of the Clone Club, as they affectionately called themselves. She would find bits of information but nothing substantial to truly know if they were alright. Always left wondering if they were finally free to live normal lives.

It sounds horribly morbid but the first place she checked for weeks following her departure was the Toronto medical examiner's records to ensure that Cosima was still alive. It wasn't until one night around Christmas her first year in Frankfurt that Delphine allowed herself to truly feel relieved about Cosima's health. Felix had forgotten to make an album private on his Facebook and she saw them all. Alison and her family, Sarah, Felix, Mrs. S, Kira, and lastly a smiling healthy Cosima.

She remembered crying harder that night than she'd ever cried before. Her heart simultaneously breaking and sighing in relief at the sight of Cosima. Regardless of how she felt, she vowed that night was the last time she would look for them. It was time for her to move on.

And she did. She began to open herself up to colleagues and made friends. She started to date again - both men and women choosing not to limit her options to a specific anatomy. None of the dates turned into anything significant, always telling the suitors she was too busy to really get into anything. But deep down she knew nothing could touch her relationship with Cosima.

When the call came a few weeks ago that there would be a whole new senior management turnover within the Dyad Corporation, she knew something had dramatically changed. That perhaps the "Clone Club" had won or worse, maybe lost. Either way she was told she needed to fly to Toronto and meet with the new leadership to pitch funding ideas and give them an overview of her division's work. Her least favorite part of the job

"Miss, is there anything else I can get you? We are about to land." The flight attendant asked breaking her out of her trance.

Shaking her head no in response, she put away her presentation papers and buckled her seatbelt. Sighing and looking out at the Toronto skyline she thought there was no way she would see Cosima in such a big city. But as she sat, she wasn't quite sure that was what she wanted. Merde.

"Shit, I'm late!" Cosima woke with a start. It was the second week of the "new" Dyad or that was what they were calling it. There was a whole new propaganda campaign coming out soon to highlight the change in leadership something she was now going to be a part of.

It was part of a deal that she made with Marion Bowles; Cosima was to sit on the board to oversee and ensure that no more clone research was to occur. A deal she was able to make due to the vast amount of dirt on the institute and its board members she had collected over the years. When she had shown Marion a tiny piece of it, it was like honey to a bee. She immediately asked her what she wanted to ensure that the Corporation's future was safe.

It was unheard of to have someone with such little leadership experience in such a position, but Marion had kept her word and fought for her. She also, strategically replaced the board members who had ties to the clone program, vetting the new members through Cosima for transparency.

Cosima's favorite part about the deal? She was to lead a small team researching whatever she liked with assured funding and little involvement from the board. It was a scientists dream come true!

Staring at her closet she tried to find the right balance between smart scientist and respected board member. There was the tights and mini-skirt look that she favored but was unsure of how it would be received by the other board members. Then, there was her favorite little black dress but figured that was more for an evening wear look. Her nails began tapping rhythmically on the door frame as she fingered the different items in her closet.

She sighed and looked at the clock. "Oh shit!" Hurridely, she grabbed the little black dress and put it on. Finishing with a smart red blazer.

She'd Looking at the clock, cursed again, grabbed an apple, keys and was out the door.

She arrived only 15 minutes late, missing the pleasantries and the pastries. But not quite missing Marion's look of disappointment.

She took her seat next to Marion and quickly skimmed the agenda. Rolling her eyes, 'Oh God, this looks brutal.'

"Today we'll be seeing directors from all over the world and ensuring that their research matches our company's vision and direction going forward," Marion spoke. "First up, our Texas division. Sam, please begin..."

Five minutes into the first presentation, Cosima's suspicions were confirmed. This was definitely going to be a brutally long day. Each of the presentations was focused on funding and not research. Every time she would ask a technical question, the presenter would stutter and say something dismissive like, "Good question, I'll have to get with my team on that." It was clear the Directors were figure heads and not actual scientists.

'Useless', she thought.

After lunch, her energy was fading fast. She had begun to spin slightly in her chair. Not enough to be a nuisance but enough to help pass the time. She even begun making up games. The chair spinning game was her trying to calculate the angle at which the chair could lean back and spin without her feeling like it was going to fall over and cause a massive distraction. Although, her favorite game was the guessing game of 'toupee or comb over'? That game she could never tell if she was winning or not…

At one point she begun day dreaming about the bottle of scotch that was waiting for her in her office which allowed her to miss an entire presentation all together. The bottle was a gift from Felix for the new gig. Smiling, she thought, 'The British sure know how to gift.' Her smile, though, caught the presenter's eye and for the next 15 minutes she had to pretend to be interested in plant biology. Brutal.

"Last one folks. I know it's been a long day but let's give her our undivided attention." Marion said pointedly to one of the board members who was clearly playing 'Angry Bird's' on his phone. "Chris, please bring in our last director."

Cosima had become distracted by a snag in her pants… 'Maybe if I can just pull it real fast the force won't allow the spot to become a massive hole…'

As the door opened and the figure walked in, Marion said, "Everyone please welcome Dr. Cormier from our Frankfurt office."

Cosima's eyes shot to the door where Delphine was walking in confidently, the piece of lint long forgotten.

"Bonjour..." the words seemed to die on the blondes lips as her eyes found Cosima's.

"Shit." "Merde."


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2:**

Delphine immediately busied herself with the clicker for her presentation ripping her eyes away from Cosima's. 'Her hair is the same and those glasses! God those glasses...' She felt herself blush and her hands began to shake.

'Get it together!' She chastised herself.

Shaking her head and taking a deep breath, she returned her focus back at the task at hand.

Smiling to the room she continued, "Like I was saying, Bonjour! Today I will speak about some of the revolutionary things we are doing in Frankfurt."

Cosima noticed immediately that Delphine was strategically avoiding her gaze but simultaneously charming the pants off the board. Each member was sitting up straighter than they had before, ignoring the fact that they just sat through 30 other presentations just like hers.

Rolling her eyes, Cosima interrupted Delphine midsentence, "What's the basis of your theory regarding genotyping specific viruses to treat diseases?" Without missing a beat, Delphine responded coolly and continued the presentation.

A small part of Cosima respected Delphine for knowing the answer but the other, bigger, less mature part, took this as a challenge.

Another minute passed when Cosima interrupted again, "Why use the Thiopurine Methyltransferase genotyping method?" Smiling slightly, this was sure to stump her, she thought.

Again, Delphine responded correctly in stride this time with a playful jab about getting through with the presentation to let the board members get on with their evening. "I know there are hors d'oevre's and champagne waiting for everyone downstairs. Only a couple more slides!"

The way Delphine's French accent caressed those words made Cosima's stomach clench giving her that familiar feeling she used to get around the blonde scientist. Regardless of how her body was reacting, Cosima began seething. 'How dare she walk in here and charm everyone on the board! Didn't they know who she was? Didn't they know she broke her heart?' Cosima knew she was overreacting and acting a bit unprofessional but she couldn't help it. This was Delphine!

"Any questions?" Delphine finished, signaling the end of the presentation. Delphine looked directly at Cosima giving a challenging but lighthearted look. She was enjoying the playful banter.

Cosima was in the process of leaning forward ready to unleash a stream of questions that was sure to stump the scientist when Marion reached over and lightly touched her arm to signal no more questions.

"Thank you Dr. Cormier. Your presentation was lovely. We appreciate the work your teams are doing in Frankfurt."

Delphine smiled and bowed her head, letting out a "Merci". She gathered her belongings and tried to meet Cosima's eyes which were currently focused on the agenda.

"You can look forward to a decision regarding funding and path forward in the coming weeks but I wouldn't be worried. If I may speak for the board, we are very impressed. I look forward to talking to you further at the social tonight." Signaling for her to leave, she said," Thank you again."

Delphine was escorted out of the room but not before catching one last glimpse of Cosima. She had a distinct frown on her face, a clenched jaw and crossed arms. Although the board may be pleased, she definitely was not.

Delphine found herself leaning against the bar clutching her wine glass a little too tightly. The other directors had filed in and were making light conversation but Delphine was too tired for pleasantries and wanted to go back to the hotel. She had barely enough time to drop off her things this morning before running to the presentation with the board. She was feeling the recycled air from the plane on her skin and hair, and her form fitting black and white dress was beginning to irritate her skin from too many hours in it. But, she refused to leave without speaking to Cosima. She knew by her look this afternoon that even though the rest of the board loved her, Cosima clearly didn't. 'Or at least not anymore' she told herself sadly.

Taking a large sip of wine her eyes found the petite brunette. She looked irritated like there were several places she wanted to be but here. Gulping down the rest of the wine, Delphine made a beeline for Cosima.

Unfortunately she was stuck waiting patiently as the board member that represented the biomedical engineering department finished telling Cosima a story about his trip to Hawaii that summer. Apparently if you don't wear sunscreen and you're in the ocean all day, you'll get a nasty sunburn. She could feel her frustrations coming off her in waves and all she wanted to do was scream out, "You're a bloody scientist. No shit you got sunburnt!' But she had attended too many of these functions to let her emotions show and she waited patiently until he was through. At least outwardly.

Before Cosima could ask a mundane question to the other board member to ensure that she wouldn't be alone with her, she spoke up, "Cosima, may we talk?" Unfortunately her plan backfired and it brought the attention of the other board member and not of Cosima's.

"Oh Dr. Cormier! Your presentation was wonderful in a sea full of mediocrity. We certainly appreciated it at the end of a very long day!"

"Merci." Delphine said politely but dismissively. "I appreciate the praise but I really must talk with Cosima privately."

"Oh of course! I see an old friend of mine anyway. Jim! How's that golf swing of yours?" The gentleman called after a rotund figure.

"Cosima", Delphine breathed as Cosima avoided her eyes. "This is the most unexpected thing. First I wonder if you are even in Toronto anymore and here I find you are on the board of the Dyad! Merde. This is insane! What are you doing here?"

Cosima whirled around sharp brown eyes meeting large green eyes, "Really? That's what you open with? What am I doing here? No, 'Oh my, I'm glad you're alive!' Or 'Hey! How are you?' Just straight to 'Why am I sitting on the board?' God Delphine." Cosima scoffed and looked away.

"No! Of course I want to know how you are and what you've been up to! This is just so unexpected." Delphine backtracked putting her hands through her hair.

They stood in silence for a few beats until Delphine ventured with, "So, how are you?"

Cosima let out an incredulous laugh. "How am I? You've got to be freakin' kidding me."

Shaking her head, she continued, "I'm dandy! You know, spent five years of my life fighting for it and the folks I love only to join the very organization I hate because I've learned that you truly can't beat them so you have to join them. But all and all, I'm fantastic!" Pausing to smile sarcastically, "How are you Delphine?"

Delphine's eyes went wide and she took an unconscious step back. She began searching for anything to say as Cosima's fiery unforgiving gaze bore holes into her. "Cosima..."

Luckily Cosima went off again. "Sounds like everything is just peachy in your world." Throwing her hands in the air, she turned away slightly. "Oh don't worry about your funding. The board loved you, despite what I think. Looks like you'll get everything you asked for."

Just then another director from New Mexico joined the conversation, "Dr. Cormier! Just the woman I wanted to see!"

Breaking her gaze off of the brunette, Delphine curtly replied "Enchanté" to the gentleman and fixed her attention back to Cosima.

The moment was over though as Cosima turned to leave, "Don't want to keep your fans waiting!" With that she strode out of the large atrium.

"Merde!" Delphine exclaimed a little too loudly, dropping her head in frustration.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**:

"Who does she think she is? Thinking she can just come back to Toronto like nothing's happened! What a bitch!" Cosima exclaimed loudly, hands gesturing wildly to the computer where Sarah sat patiently in her home on the other side of town waiting for her to cool down.

Sarah lived in a small townhome with Cal, her daughter's biological father and her teenage daughter, Kira. When she got the text from Cosima saying they needed to talk, immediately she assumed the worst. Her mind went straight to thinking the Dyad had started up the clone program again or something far more menacing. When she heard it was Delphine it took her a second to remember who Cosima was even talking about. Only after a few minutes of ranting from the other clone did she realize that it was the woman who had left her at the worst possible time all those years ago.

"Shite Cosima," cutting off the eccentric scientists ranting. She was getting tired and she had to be at work tomorrow. "How long is she going to be in town? Just ignore her until she leaves. Dyad is a big company. Just hide out in the lab or something for a few days until she's gone." Sighing, "I've got to get some sleep, Cos. Just be the bigger person and ignore her. Don't play the game or whatever." Pausing in her dismissive speech, "We still on for dinner Wednesday?"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, I guess you're right." Cosima exhaled loudly grabbing the side of the laptop for leverage. "Yes on the dinner. See ya Wednesday." Looking back at the camera, Cosima smiled and said, "Give Kira a kiss for me."

"Yeah, yeah. Night Cos." With that, the screen went black as Sarah shut the computer on her end. Following suit, Cosima, closed her computer and sat back. 'Yeah, she'd just ignore her. No problem'

As she laid in bed that night, she had a hard time thinking that ignoring Delphine was what she really wanted.

Delphine stood patiently waiting in front of Cosima's lab. She was determined not to let Cosima ignore her this whole trip.

As Cosima rounded the corner, she immediately stopped. Delphine stopped breathing, not sure of how this meeting was going to go. Her mind and heart told her to pick up pastries and bring them to Cosima's lab. She hadn't thought through step two.

"Hi…" Delphine ventured. "Chocolate croissants?" She said smiling as she held up the white bag full of the buttery chocolaty pastries.

Cosima took a step forward, once again admonishing her body for reacting to Delphine's accent and smile. She swiped her badge with a god awful picture of her to gain entry into her lab and swung the door open loudly. With no invitation to come in, Delphine looked down sadly thinking she blew it again.

Just as the door was closing, she heard Cosima call out, "You coming?"

Delphine ungracefully grabbed the door just as it was closing to lock. She walked a few paces in and stopped unsure of what to do next.

Cosima was at home, though, throwing her bag in the corner and shrugging on her lab coat. Leaning against the counter, arms crossed, she turned to face Delphine. She was enjoying the look of terror she saw on the blonde's face.

Neither moved. Delphine afraid that she would say or do something wrong and Cosima enjoying the uncomfortableness of the situation.

Finally, Cosima broke the tension, throwing her hands in the air. "So I'm not dead!" Delphine gave out a barking laugh letting some of the tension ease.

"No you're not," Delphine confirmed, dipping her head.

The silence seemed to stretch again. This time it was Delphine to start.

Taking a deep breath, "I don't know where to begin. I'm so happy you're alright. When I left, you were in such poor shape. I was worried I would land and you would be gone... But you were gone in a way." Delphine said looking sadly at Cosima.

"God, this is crazy. I have so many questions!" Delphine began to pace, putting the pastries on a nearby counter, and running her hands through her wavy hair. Cosima watched her in silence, her expression turning neutral.

"Rachel! God, Rachel. What happened to her? Is she dead? I hope she's dead. God, I've never wished anyone dead! But she took me from you and I will never forgive her for that." Delphine stopped, looking pointedly at Cosima.

"She's dead," Cosima said definitively. Her expression and stance unwavering.

"Good. I mean not good, but still good because she was a bad person." Delphine said, pausing mid stride.

Stopping to look at Cosima, her expression softened, "How are you alive?"

With this Cosima, looked down, expression turning a little sour. She didn't want to get into it. "That seems a bit heavy for someone who hasn't even had breakfast yet."

"Right!" Grabbing the bag, Delphine said, "Chocolate croissants!" a little too cheerily.

After a moment, Cosima pushed herself off the counter and sauntered over to Delphine. Snatching the bag from her hand, she turned to get a paper towel.

She took a big bite from the pastry, chocolate oozing out the side.

Sighing, she said mouth half full, "We discovered the key to Dr. Duncan's cypher was in a book he'd given Kira before he killed himself. Plugged it into a decoder program. Got the answers we needed."

Voila!" She said with a ceremonious hand gesture over her body.

"Back to good. Well except I'm missing my uterus and had to have part of my lung removed. Can't go 'ah-jogging' anymore but whatever." Taking another large bite of the croissant, she turned to face Delphine. Her eyes challenging her to say something.

Delphine's expression was unbelieving; eyes wide and mouth agape.

Finally Delphine just said, "Oh Cosima," and moved toward the shorter brunette for an embrace. When Cosima's stance stiffened and she fixed her eyes on Delphine's, the blond stopped.

Awkwardly folding her arms back towards her body, she told herself to not get discouraged.

"Have dinner with me," Delphine said definitively. "Please." She added as an afterthought.

Cosima scoffed, "Why?"

"Because..." Delphine turned away, putting her hand in her hair whispering, "Merde."

Turning back to Cosima, "Because, Cosima, because I need to have dinner with you. Because we have so much history. Because I need to tell you my side of the story. I don't know, pick one!"

Striding toward Cosima, she reached for her hand not letting Cosima's expression deter her, "Have dinner with me."

Delphine's green eyes bore into Cosima's brown and she could feel her resolve falling as Delphine lightly stroked the back of her hand.

She smiled slightly and repeated, "Have dinner with me."

Cosima let her resolve crumble. "Fine. But I choose the spot."

Smiling brightly, "Parfait!" 'Perfect!'


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

The "spot" was a sports bar.

"Cosima, why did you take me to a sports bar? You hate sports," Delphine said smiling as they were being led to a booth in the back.

"It's not a sports bar, it's a fine family establishment," Cosima retorted over her shoulder

"Oh family, is this a subtle hint?" Delphine said cheekily leaning in slightly to Cosima's ear as she was walking.

"None of that!" Cosima said as she lightly pushed Delphine away smiling. "This is not a date. Hence the establishment."

Delphine laughed heartedly sliding into the booth opposite Cosima, "Is that why we are at a bar filled with dirty old men? To prove that this is not a date?"

"Yes. Now one drink and a quick dinner. Obligation fulfilled." Cosima said grabbing the menu.

Delphine rolled her eyes, smiling, and grabbed a menu herself.

Cosima had sent a text to Delphine the address of the 'fine family establishment' earlier in the evening. She had read and reread the text over and over again making sure the wording sounded just right. She couldn't figure out why she was caring so much as she told herself that this was just a catch up dinner and nothing more. It couldn't be any more.

But as she sent send on the text, she found herself waiting impatiently by the phone for Delphine's reply. And when it came with a simple, "Sounds good, see you there." Her heart swelled with anticipation.

With that unconscious reaction, she realized that her resolve was starting to fall. Delphine always had a way to get under her skin and she found she really missed the blonde.

"Hello ladies, what can I get you?" The young waiter asked, giving his best flirtatious smile.

Cosima laughed internally and gestured for Delphine to go first.

Perusing the menu quickly, Delphine replied, "What kind of wine do you have?"

"We really only have two kinds… red or white?"

Delphine laughed slightly, "I'll go with red." She turned her attention away from the waiter and back onto Cosima enjoying the view in front of her. Cosima had clearly put effort into her appearance and it showed. She looked beautiful.

The wine arrived and the conversation began to flow. Delphine spoke about the institute and the several projects she was proud of. Cosima found herself getting lost in the science. She'd forgotten what it was like to talk to someone who could keep up with her intellectually.

She remembered what it was like dating after Delphine and after she got well. Most of those girls didn't get past high school science let alone knew what a nucleotide was. It was beyond frustrating to the point, she just gave up. Figuring the right girl would come along eventually or she'd just get lost in the science and become a crazy cat lady. Either was fine with her. But as she sat across the table from Delphine it brought back a rush of emotions that she wasn't sure she was ready for.

As the last bite of dessert came, Delphine found herself looking longingly into Cosima's eyes, listening intently as Cosima talked about the research she was going to do now that she had her own lab. She could feel herself falling just as hard as she did all those years ago and she didn't want this night to end.

Once the check came, there was a distinct shift in the air. The bubble had burst and reality was coming back to them. Delphine put her credit card down, immediately waving away Cosima's attempt to pay.

"Hey! This is not a date, remember? We're going Dutch." Cosima said, grabbing Delphine's credit card hand.

Delphine gave her a quizzical look, relishing in the fact that Cosima was touching her, "Dutch?"

"Half-zee's. I pay half, you pay the other half." Cosima had started absentmindedly stroking Delphine's hand, looking into her eyes.

Smiling, Delphine whispered "Okay."

Once the check was paid, Delphine followed Cosima to the parking lot.

"Should I walk you to your car?" Delphine asked hesitantly. Both women knew that it was basically a euphemism for 'would you like me to come over?'

Stopping and turning back towards Delphine, walking backwards, Cosima said, "Ahhh, I don't think that's a good idea."

Delphine cocked her head to the side, giving her a quizzical look and boldly grabbed the other girl's hand, "Are you sure?" Lacing their fingers together.

Cosima stopped, unlacing their fingers, her expression turning serious. Sighing she said, "The fact of the matter is, Delphine you left. You left at the worst possible time and one dinner is not going to replace five years of silence."

Running her hands through her hair, Delphine looked away. "Cosima, you were the one who demanded the silence. I called for weeks and it all got ignored. What was I supposed to do?"

Cosima stayed silent knowing what she said was true. She turned away slightly, avoiding Delphine's eyes.

After a few beats, Delphine delicately grabbed Cosima's hand again and said, "Can we just start over? Or not start over, but, but, start afresh."

Cosima could feel herself falling into Delphine's green eyes as Delphine continued, "I'm here now and there is no Rachel or evil Dyad to stop us. Let's start afresh."

Cosima felt her resolve crumble. Delphine was right. There was nothing stopping them anymore but she wasn't ready to just give in. She was going to make Delphine work!

Leaning in toward Delphine, she said with a mischievous glint, "Remember when I said you have to love all of us?" She smiled big, "Dinner tomorrow with the entire clone family." With that she turned away and walked towards her car, "Let's see if you really want me or not"

Delphine laughed and thought, 'Oh I want you alright.'


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5:

Cosima stood in front of the mirror, frowning. 'No, that's not right,' she thought as she tugged off her dress. After her third attempt, she sat on the bed aggravated, 'Why am I doing this? I'm the one in control here! She left me to die!' But even as she was saying that, she knew it wasn't true. Delphine didn't leave her to die, she knew that. She left her to ensure she no longer was a pawn in Rachel's game and Cosima cut off contact to protect her heart. No matter how much she tried to think it was something more malicious.

Sighing, she got up to try on her fourth outfit attempt. Looking in the mirror, she thought the outfit was cute enough and moved on to her makeup. Unfortunately, she couldn't stop her thoughts from wandering back to Delphine. 'It's not like we could do anything, she's going back to Frankfurt in two days...But it doesn't mean these next two days have to be PG...', Cosima found herself thinking.

Smiling to herself in the mirror, she was finally satisfied with her look. She was definitely not the sick woman she was when Delphine left and she was going to show her what she was missing.

Feeling satisfied, she looked at the time, "Crap! I'm going to be so late."

The dinner was at Alison's house in the suburbs and it was going to take at least 30 minutes to get there. She told Delphine to meet her there, another test to see if she would really go.

When she arrived, she knocked once and walked in, calling out, "Hey, anyone home?" Receiving inaudible 'Hellos' she walked further into the house.

Walking toward the living room, she found Kira, Felix, and Sarah sitting on the couch watching some mindless television drama about clones. 'If people only knew', she thought. Moving on to the kitchen, she saw Alison fussing over a pot on the stove muttering to herself. Delphine had her back turned to her and was arms deep in a bowl full of ingredients, folding it with her hands. Cosima allowed herself a moment to just look at the blond.

Her eyes moved from head to toe, pausing a beat or few on Delphine's ass. She had on a see through white top with a decorative black bra underneath, skinny dark jeans with black and white oxfords to complete the ensemble. Her heart began to speed up as she caught a smile forming on her face. 'Damn,' she thought.

Shaking her head with a smile, she got the attention of the two women, "I brought wine!"

Alison whirled around grabbing the wine and immediately went in search of a bottle opener, "Thank you, Cosima!"

Delphine smiled turning her head toward Cosima all the while continuing to fold the ingredients, "Bonsoir, Casima."

Moving closer, she stood on her tip toes to peak over the shoulder of Delphine, "What 'cha making?"

"I'm not entirely sure, I was the first to arrive, of course, because no one in this clone family can be on time," She joked looking pointedly at Cosima. "And I was told to immediately put my hands in this bowl and begin folding. This is the second batch? I'm thinking it's meat balls, but I'm a bit afraid to ask. Alison is intense."

Cosima laughed, "Yeah, sorry about that. Remember, always late."

Delphine chuckled taking her hands out of the bowl and began rolling the meat into small balls.

Cosima moved to the other side of the island counter, facing the blond. Silently she watched her until all the meat in the bowl was made into meat balls.

"Have you said hello to everyone?" Cosima asked.

"Hello is a bit of an overstatement. I said 'hello' to Felix and Sarah. Felix gave me a disapproving look and Sarah ignored me preferring to focus on Alison."

"Oh, wow so you really were the first one here?" Cosima asked her eyebrows shooting up.

"Oui" Delphine said while moving on to the sink and began cleaning the bowl and her hands. When she was done, she causally leaned against the sink fully facing Cosima now.

"Hi" Delphine said smiling. Cosima could feel herself getting drawn in and she found herself staring at the blondes lips. Just as she was about to make that first step toward the blond, Alison came bounding in with Donnie in tow.

"Alison, I'm just asking how much longer the food will take! I'm not asking for it to be done now!" Pausing upon seeing Cosima. "Hi, Cosima."

"The food will be ready when I say it will be ready. Now out of the way Donnie." Replied the housewife.

"Oh good! The meatballs are ready to be popped in the oven. Thank you Daphny!"

"Delphine." Delphine replied smiling, finding the exchange amusing rather than insulting.

"Yes! Sorry! Okay! What is next? Ah the salad! Delphine, Cosima, grab a glass of wine and relax. I should be able to handle rest." Alison said waving them to the living room.

Cosima and Delphine joined the others in the living room sitting on the open two seater couch. When the show reached a commercial break, Felix broke the silence.

"So Delphine. Still breaking hearts in Frankfurt?" Felix asked looking pointedly at Delphine.

Delphine just smiled, taking the jab in stride, "No. Just working mostly."

"Oh please! Don't tell me you've been celibate these past few years. Do tell." Felix continued to dig.

With that Cosima sat back smirking at Delphine, clearly enjoying the exchange.

Delphine shifted in her seat an unsure expression on her face. "No. I've dated but nothing really stuck."

"Men or women?" Felix continued to dig.

"Both."

Cosima's eyebrows shot up, not able to hide her surprise but she recovered enough when Delphine glanced at her for some help.

"Interesting...So our lovely Cosima opened you up to a whole new world." Felix replied with a smirk.

Delphine didn't know what to say. Oddly, it was Sarah who came to her rescue.

"Chill Fe." Sarah said locking eyes with Cosima briefly before shifting her focus to her daughter. "Did you finish your homework?

"Yes mom. Geez!" The teenage daughter said.

Just as the show was about to start back up, Alison came bursting in announcing dinner was ready.

As they all filed into the living room, Kira held back to wait for Cosima.

"Auntie Cosima, I've got a report due in a couple of weeks about the Human Genome Project. Think you can help me with it?"

"Actually you've got an expert standing right here." Pointing to Delphine. "Delphine is the Director of one of the leading institutes who specializes in genome therapy and applications. Pretty cool stuff going on."

Delphine couldn't help but blush, smiling at the girl. "Delphine." Delphine said, holding out her hand. "Enchanté."

"That's pretty impressive. You don't look old enough to be a Director." Kira said skeptically as she shook her hand.

Delphine chuckled, "Merci. What's the focus of the report or is it just generalized?

They all settled around the round table. Cosima next to Delphine, then came Kira, Sarah, Felix, Allison, Donnie and back to Cosima.

"Alright everyone. You know the drill. Dig in!" Alison announced. And dig in they did. Everyone grabbing a plate or bowl of something and began passing.

"The report is kind of an overview but also about modern applications and how it's revolutionary or whatever." Kira said, continuing the conversation with Delphine.

"Then I can definitely help you with that. The Human Genome Project was a worldwide project that determined the base pairs which make up human DNA. We are taking that data and using it for several things like genotyping specific viruses or identifying mutations linked to different forms of cancer so that one day we can direct appropriate treatment. It's quite exciting!" Delphine said while letting herself get caught up in the science.

"So you're as big of a science geek as Auntie Cosima?"

Glancing at Cosima who was smiling on at them during the conversation, "Yes, it would appear so. Maybe even bigger."

"Ah, not possible. One day you and I are going to have a science off so I can prove to everyone that I am the biggest nerd of all!" Cosima interjected.

Delphine just smiled allowing herself to think that maybe Cosima does want her to stick around for a bit.

Conversation flowed easily throughout the night even after the rough patch in the living room. It appeared Felix really did back off a bit and even started joking with the blonde. The wine, of course, helped.

After dinner and dessert (Alison made a two tiered cake) the night started to break up. It was a work day or school night for most everyone so they began to say their goodbyes.

"I'll get your contact info from Cosima so I can hit you up about that report." Kira said as she leaned in to hug the taller Doctor.

"Yes. Sure." Delphine replied hugging the younger girl goodbye.

Felix and Sarah followed soon after giving awkward hugs goodbye to the taller blonde. Turning back towards the hosts, Delphine thanked them and grabbed her coat.

As she walked towards her car, she heard Cosima calling out, "What, you're going to leave without saying goodbye?"

"Oh no. Of course not! I just figured we could say goodbye without the watchful eye of Alison but I don't think it matters..." She said glancing toward a half open slit of window shade that had the housewife peering through.

"Ah, yeah, they kind of got briefed beforehand."

"Really? What did you tell them? That I was evil and going to steal you away just to break your heart again?" Delphine joked.

"Yeah something like that." At Delphine's falling expression, she continued, "Nah. I mostly told them to behave and not be a bitch. Forgot to talk to Felix though - Sorry about that."

Delphine waved her hand dismissively. "They're trying to protect you. Any family would do that."

"Yeah, do I need protecting?" Cosima said taking a step closer toward the blond.

"No I don't think so..."

Cosima took the last step and captured the taller women's lips in hers. The kiss was tentative at first but quickly built steam. Soon tongues fought for dominance as Delphine's hand went under Cosima's shirt searching for skin. Immediately goose bumps formed under her fingertips as Cosima audibly moaned.

Suddenly out of the corner of her eye, Cosima saw a light flick on and off. Pulling apart briefly she saw it was Alison's porch light. Alison was mommy birding them to get them to stop making out on her lawn!

Delphine laughed burying her head in Cosima's hair pulling her closer. "I think we need to go..."

"Yeah. God, I feel like I'm Kira's age and my mom just caught me making out with some random chick. This is actually really embarrassing!"

Delphine took Cosima's hand and began walking her to Cosima's car. "Some random chick?"

"Yeah some random chick." Cosima said jokingly.

Delphine boldly pulled her closer and placed a chaste but satisfying kiss on the shorter girl's lips.

"Mmmm maybe not some random chick." Whispered into her lips.

As they arrived at Cosima's car Delphine ventured with, "So..."

"Yes, so..." Cosima repeated.

"See you tomorrow?" Delphine ventured. "It's the last night before I leave."

Cosima frowned reality coming back to her. She pulled the blonde towards her while leaning against the car. "Yes. Definitely see you tomorrow." Bodies flush together, she tenderly kissed the taller woman. Before the kiss could go anywhere, they both saw the lights flashing again.

"Damnit Alison!" Cosima exclaimed.

She placed another chaste kiss and then slightly pushed the blonde's hips back. "I think we should go."

Nodding, Delphine went for another quick kiss relishing in the lips that she had missed all those years. "Yes."

Taking a step back, Delphine put a hand through her hair. "Goodnight, Cosima."

With that she walked towards her car with a little bounce her step. She waved toward the shadow in the curtains and got in her car to drive back to the hotel. A big smile flashed across her face one that hadn't been seen in years.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6:

Delphine knocked on Cosima's lab door. It was lunch time and she had just finished a brutal meeting about budgets.

"Hi," Cosima smiled as she answered the door clearly surprised.

"Hi," Delphine replied.

"I don't mean to sound harsh but what are you doing here?" Still not fully opening the door.

"My meeting got done early and I wanted to come see you." Delphine replied, feeling that this may have not been the best decision.

Cosima smiled coyly, "Yeah. Why's that?"

"I enjoyed last night and just wanted to see if you had some time to talk." Her expression clearly betraying her confidence.

"Some time to talk?" Cosima continued to play coy enjoying watching the blond squirm.

"Oui... yes" Delphine was very unsure now. 'Had something changed in the last 12 hours?'

After a beat, Cosima said, "I'm just messing with you. Come in. I'm waiting for some solutions to spin but I think I can squeeze you in."

Delphine gave a sigh of relief jokingly saying "Brat."

"Hey now! You're in my space now!"

Delphine just smiled allowing herself to take a little walking tour of the lab. It looked similar to the lab she had all those years ago including the full sized couch in the corner.

Cosima caught her gaze of the couch, "Fond memories?"

Delphine chuckled moving closer to the brunette, pinning her against the counter. "Very fond, yes" She said as she leaned in and captured her lips. This kiss wasn't tentative - this kiss was with a purpose.

Delphine quickly shrugged the lab coat off of the shorter girl's shoulders, making her intentions known - she was not here to chat. Cosima moaned as Delphine's hands went to her sides, where she caught the queue, simultaneously jumping and being lifted up onto the counter she never let the heated kiss subside.

The blonde's hands were everywhere, while Cosima's began to work on the buttons of the other girl's shirt. Ripping the shirt off of her shoulders, the kiss was broken briefly, allowing Cosima to get a full view of the beautiful woman in front of her. Delphine paused waiting for some sort of confrimation from the other scientist. When Cosima reached forward and crushed her lips against her own, she knew no other hesitation was needed.

Delphine began to move down her lips to her cheek and neck, biting and sucking along the way. Cosima moaned loudly removing Delphine's bra.

"Jesus," she said appreciatively as Delphine nipped a sensitive spot.

Cosima's shirt and bra came next, as both girls crushed against each other. After a few moments of intense making out, Cosima broke the kiss to say, "Couch?" Delphine didn't respond, only grabbing the brunettes hand to lead the way.

When they got to the couch, Delphine made quick work of Cosima's pants. As Cosima kicked off her pants, Delphine slowed down and began kissing down her stomach and hip. Cosima moaned loudly as, Delphine removed her undies. She didn't wait long as she found a slick center waiting for her.

With one last look into Cosima's pleading eyes, she confidently laid Cosima down and began to suck on her center. Quickly finding a rhythm, Cosima moaned in appreciation. As Cosima felt the pressure building, Delphine stuck one finger inside of her making the brunette moan loudly and shudder in appreciation.

It didn't take long as Delphine's tongue and finger built a cadence that was soon to be bubbling over. Grabbing onto the back of the coach, Cosima held her breath. Delphine pumped her finger in and out and worked her tongue in tempo. With one last flick of her finger, she felt the brunette's body shudder uncontrollably and heard a loud breathless moan as Cosima came. She slowed her tongue and extracted her finger waiting for Cosima to come back down.

As Cosima's breathing came back to normal, she whispered "Shit."

Smiling in a job well done, Delphine began kissing up the brunette's chest. Laying her head down when she reached the brunette's bosom.

Listening to the heart beat of the woman she thought that she had lost all of those years ago, Delphine could feel the tears welling up. When one fell upon the brunette's chest, Cosima realized something was amiss.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Cosima asked, tipping Delphine's chin to see her face.

Delphine sniffed, "I don't want to go tomorrow. I don't want to leave you again."

Cosima smiled sadly, her heart clenching. She brought the blonds lips to meet hers in a tender kiss and said, "This won't be goodbye. We'll figure it out. I promise."

Delphine smiled as Cosima wiped her tears away. Cosima moved forward for a kiss just as she heard a knock on the door. She froze.

"Cosima?" It was a male voice.

"Crap! Scott! Shit! I totally said we'd meet and discuss what the hell we were going to work on. Shit!"

Getting off the petite woman, Delphine looked at her watch. "Merde, I've got a meeting too... I guess back to reality?" She said as she slipped on her shirt. Cosima pulled her in for a crushing kiss.

"Dinner at my place tonight. Come as soon as you are done with meetings. I should be done around 5."

"Yes ma'am." Delphine joked as she began washing her hands and face in the nearby sink.

Once Cosima was dressed, Delphine grabbed a loop hole on her jeans giving her one last kiss before saying goodbye. Grabbing her bag, Delphine gave one last look back to a smiling Cosima and opened the door. Seeing Scott waiting looking at his watch, she smirked a hello and carried on to her next meeting.

"Uh Delphine?" Scott called after her.

"Hi Scott. Bye Scott." Delphine waved and continued to saunter to her next meeting, a small bounce in her step.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7:

Delphine knocked on the door to Cosima's loft. She'd upgraded since her apartment all those years ago after a large sign on bonus from the Dyad. Cosima liked to call it 'Her Hush Money Pad'.

Answering the door in an apron and a smear of something red on her cheek, Delphine immediately began laughing.

"Come in, I'm cooking which is turning into a small disaster." She moved slightly to open the door but not before capturing the blonde's lips in a chaste kiss.

Putting her bag down in a nearby chair, she pulled out the bottle of wine that she brought. "Do you want me to open it?"

"Yes absolutely! Maybe the wine will make up for the possible shittiness of this food?" Cosima said while stirring.

Laughing, Delphine expertly opened the bottle of wine and poured two glasses. She handed a glass to Cosima who took a sip, moaning at the flavor. "Yeah, this will definitely make up for the crap food."

Turning back to stirring, Delphine came up behind and put her arms around her waist. Kissing her softly on the neck, "I'm sure it will be fine, mon amour"

"Mmmm, I like that. More of that please." Delphine chuckled softly obliging. After a few moments, the timer on the oven beeped. "Shit, the chicken!"

Smiling and stepping back, Delphine let Cosima finish preparing dinner.

Cosima prepared chicken with a garlic-tomato red sauce, salad, and rolls. It was simple meal that made Delphine's heart warm. She let herself imagine what her life could be like with Cosima to come home to. Smiling widely she joined Cosima at the table.

They agreed to not talk about Delphine leaving throughout dinner always keeping the topics light or getting lost in the science of something. When dinner ended, they cleaned up the kitchen stealing kisses in between dishes.

Cosima curled herself up underneath Delphine's arm, sighing in contentment.

Finally Delphine broached the topic, "I don't want to go," she whispered.

Cosima sighed, "I would say 'Don't go' but I know that's impossible. Instead I'll say, it'll be different this time. We can do the long distance thing until a job opens up here or something but for now, let's not think about it."

Delphine sighed clearly unconvinced so Cosima continued this time turning to look her in the eye. "I'm serious Delphine. It'll be different - I won't shut you out."

Delphine stared into large brown eyes searching for a lie, when she found none, she captured her lips in a searing kiss. Deciding then that she was not worried about the trip tomorrow. It wouldn't be the end and she knew it.

Delphine woke naked and alone in Cosima's bed. Feeling her anxiety kicking in, she rolled over to find a note on Cosima's pillow. Grabbing it she read:

_Had an early morning meeting that I forgot about. Likely very late. Stay as long as you like. _

_I promise this isn't the end. _

_C_

Sighing, Delphine frowned and got out of bed to take a shower. She couldn't help feeling disappointed. Her flight was in a few hours and she needed to get back to the hotel and pack.

She tried to tell herself to think positive thoughts about the future but it wasn't working. What if this was just a short thing and as they both got back to being settled in their lives they would just grow apart again.

Getting dressed after the quick shower she allowed herself a few moments to linger around the apartment. Going to a book shelf she saw several evolutionary books and other science related tomes most familiar but a few she found herself flipping through. Moving on to a mantel piece she found it full of several pictures. One of a young Cosima with short hair. Another with a group of people she didn't recognize. Lastly, the picture she had seen all those years ago online of the 'Clone Club' Christmas. Smiling at Cosima's smile it was only then she noticed that it didn't reach her eyes like it had last night. It was in that moment that she thought maybe this could work. Maybe they could figure it out.

With one last look at the loft, she sighed, grabbed her bag and headed out.

Arriving at the airport, Delphine was irritable. She hadn't heard from Cosima and she was about to sit on a very long, boring flight. Just as she was about to step into the security line, she heard a loud voice behind her.

"Delphine!"

Turning, her face contorted into an odd expression. "Felix?"

"Oh thank God! I thought we were going to miss you!" Felix said out of breath.

"We?" Delphine asked confused.

"Yeah. Cosima's coming. She can't run remember. Lung thing? Here we can meet her halfway."

Still with a confused expression on her face she allowed herself to be lead away from the security line. Turning the corner, she smiled big as she saw Cosima walking quickly but determinedly toward them.

When she got closer she saw that Cosima was breathing heavy. Her expression turning to concern, she walked the extra paces quicker than normal.

"You shouldn't be exerting yourself like this!" Delphine exclaimed.

"I know! But I couldn't let you leave without saying goodbye. No not goodbye. See you later. That's what we're calling it. See you later."

Delphine crushed her lips against the shorter girl's. After a heated few seconds, Cosima broke the kiss in need of oxygen.

"My phone died. I didn't plug it in last night because you kind of broke my routine. But in a good way, of course! And I didn't have a charger. So I frantically looked up flights and saw that this was the only one going to Frankfurt so here I am?" Cosima finished lamely.

"Here you are." Delphine smiled bringing their lips to meet again.

This time it was Delphine who broke them apart. "And Felix?"

"I got in a little accident this morning." At Delphine's shocked expression, "No! Don't worry. Everyone's fine. My car though is not. It was junk anyway." Waving her hand dismissively. "Oh right back to the point, so I had to say goodbye so I called Felix and he drove. Then when I realized how late we were. He ran. Good guy he is."

Delphine smiled toward Felix, "That was very nice of him." Catching his attention, Delphine said "Merci, Felix!"

He waved her off and went back to chatting up the cashier at the nearby Starbucks.

"So?" Delphine said. Leaning into kiss Cosima again.

"So this is see you later." Cosima replied.

"Okay." Delphine nodded. Glancing at her watch she realized her flight was leaving soon. "I have to go," she whispered sadly.

"I know." Cosima said, tears welling up in her eyes.

Giving Cosima one last tender kiss, she whispered "J'taime" in her ear and began to walk back to security.

Cosima wiped the tears from her eyes as Felix came to wrap her in a hug. 'This is going to be different this time', she vowed.


	8. Epilogue

Epilogue:

Delphine was irritated. She hadn't heard from Cosima in three days which was unheard of. She had gotten used to an email when she awoke due to the time difference and her phone calls were going unanswered. Had it already begun? Had they already started to let the distance win? She shook her head in disappointment.

It had been 6 months since their reuniting but you could have sworn it had been years with how much each of them missed each other. Their bond had gotten stronger in the distance and they had begun to discuss tactics of how they could be together.

Now that it had been three days with no morning email, text or smoke signal, Delphine was getting worried. And annoyed. Something her staff could easily deduce.

"Dr. Cormier?" Asked a tentative voice as they knocked and walked into her office. It was a modern office with a desk in the middle and book shelves lining the walls behind her. There was a large cut out in the middle of the bookshelves with a painting of a Nautilus shell in nature. A nod to her girlfriend. She remembered when she got it.

She was walking down the art district in Frankfurt and saw it displayed in the window a few days after she had returned from Toronto. Without even looking at the price tag, she put her credit card down and purchased it. Now it hung in her office reminding her of better times whenever work got stressful. Right now though, it just reminded her that she hadn't heard from Cosima. And now she was at the irritated, worried stage.

"Dr. Cormier?" The voice said a little louder. She had found herself staring at the painting. It was Michael her office assistant.

"Yes, what?" She replied, clearly annoyed as she turned to face him.

"Are we still on for the annual lab safety presentation to the department?" He said clearly nervous.

'Merde!' She forgot about the presentation. "Oui, oui. When is it?" She replied coolly hoping that it wouldn't give way her slip up.

He hesitated. "10 minutes."

'Fuck.' She knew the presentation but it had been awhile since she'd read through it.

"Print it off for me immediately and give me a few minutes to read through it again." She replied to her assistant giving away her lack of preparedness.

"Merde!" She said when he left the room. 'Could this day suck anymore?'

Walking into the presentation hall there were over a hundred faces. Most of them she recognized since she tried to be in the labs more than in her office but some were new. Without waiting for an introduction, she took the stage.

"Bonjour" she called out getting everyone's attention. They echoed the greeting and she began.

"I won't spend a lot of time on this presentation as I know we've all seen it multiple times." Clicking the clicker, "First off, hand safety."

"I'm going to have to interrupt you Dr. Cormier. As a member of the board, I expect safety to be the number one thing we focus on and we should not rush through this." Said a voice in the back.

Delphine's heart began to race as she couldn't place the voice. 'Who from the board is here and why wasn't I told this?'

She glanced toward Michael who looked as lost and nervous as she did. Trying to see through the lights for the face, she saw someone walking forward but still could make them out.

As they took a step on stage, Delphine's heart skipped a beat. It was her Cosima. Delphine gave a choked laugh her irritation and worry from earlier slipping away.

"What are you doing here?" She immediately asked forgetting momentarily that there were a hundred or so folks watching.

Cosima smiled, "I've got a new role - Overseeing European Operations for the board in Frankfurt. Apparently they respect my judgment since I helped cut the fat at some of the more useless money sucking operations in the Midwest."

Delphine's eyes went wide, "Oh god! Does this mean you're my boss?"

"Yup! And your boss says you're doing a shitty job at this safety presentation." Cosima replied cheekily.

Delphine laughed and began the presentation again. "Everyone, I'd like you to meet. Dr. Cosima Nehaus. She is a board member that will now be overseeing all the European operations."

Smiling toward Cosima. "And she's right. We shouldn't rush through safety. Let's take the time to do this right. So we shall begin again!"

Once the presentation was over, Cosima followed Delphine back to her office. Closing the door behind her, Delphine leaned against her desk.

"You're moving here? Why didn't you tell me?" She asked immediately when the door shut behind Cosima.

"I wanted to surprise you..." Cosima replied, now unsure of her decision.

"No. No! I'm very happy. Ecstatic! I'm just in a state of shock." Smiling with tears in her eyes. "We can finally be together now?"

"Yes. We can." Cosima matched her smile.

"Wait...You can't seriously be my boss, can you?" Delphine asked with a mischievous smile on her face.

"Yup. And I'm going to have to use that to my advantage." Cosima replied with a twinkle in her eye.

"Oh really?" Delphine half moaned already knowing where the conversation was going.

Cosima stepped forward so their bodies were flush. Leaning in to Delphine's lips she whispered, "For sure."

Delphine didn't hesitate. She crushed her lips against the shorter brunettes, arms encircling her. Tongues battling for dominance as Cosima pulled off Delphine's blazer.

Throwing the blazer aside, her hands moved on to her shirt. Lifting it over her head, she began to kiss down the exposed skin with the goal of kissing every freckle hello again. Just as her hands were working on the clasp on Delphine pants, the door opened wide.

"Dr. Cormier, your 3 o'clock is... Oh my god!" Michael said, quickly realizing the situation. Back tracking immediately, he stuttered his apologies and walked out.

"Merde!" "Shit!"


End file.
